A Different Way
by SavedByTheOneTrueKing
Summary: What if Arthur found out about magic at a younger age? That magic is not evil, despite his father's teachings. Arthur decides to abandon his right to the throne of Camelot. Getting used to his new life, Arthur befriends a younger man. Merlin. Together, they will discover what destiny has in store for them.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of Something New

Fifteen year old Arthur sped to Camelot's throne room. Fear for his friend's safety pushed him as fast as he would go. Arthur threw open the heavy wooden doors furiously. "What is the meaning of this?!" Arthur demanded of his father.

"Arthur," Uther said slowly, making it clear he was not happy with his son's respectfulness. Arthur turned his head to the girl who was kneeling on the cold stone floor. In chains. She looked in his direction, tears in her eyes. Arthur knew she was scared for her life; and she should be.

"This girl has been witnessed using magic in Camelot. She is facing trial."

"Lana has not done anything wrong!" Arthur tried, rising to his friend's defense. Uther was surprised his son knew the serving girl's name.

"I need not to remind you, magic is against the law in my kingdom" Uther said in a disapproving tone.

"Your law is wrong" Arthur shot back, equally matching his father's tendency. "Magic is not evil" Arthur said more calmly than he felt. "Only men with evil intentions."

"Who told this?" Uther demanded. His eyes flashed dangerously towards Lana. She shrunk further underneath it. "Magic corrupts even the purest of soles. I have taught you this since you were young Arthur."

"No," Arthur said firmly, he would not be swayed to his father's teachings again. "I will defend Lana, she has not hurt Camelot in any way.

"However, she has still broken the law. I cannot ignore that factor Arthur." Uther turned towards the girl, ready to pass his judgement. "I declare you guilty, your sentence is to be burned at the stake. At dawn."

"NO!" Arthur ran at the guards who were dragging Lana, he knew she would be put in the dungeons. Two more guards grabbed him before he could do anything to help his friend. Arthur saw Lana get dragged behind a corner. The last he saw her were her eyes dripping tears. "Let me go!" Arthur tried demanding the guards as he struggled out of their grip. Only the more he squirmed, their grip tightened even more. Uther stepped into his son's view. "Try to understand Arthur, you will become king one day, and you need to make the right decisions for this kingdom."

"This kingdom is falling into fear and suffering. Of you." Arthur seethed at him. "I have seen the people's terror, they do not trust one another. They are afraid to help a stranger for fear of being convicted by conspiring with magic. Every person you kill of your blind hatred leaves a family grieved. Lana is the kindest person I know, she has no desire for destruction. How is everyone you see with magic evil?" Arthur asked trying to see through his father's perceptive.

Uther had a look of fury on his face. Raising his hand, Uther prepared to strike. Arthur's eyes widened at realization what he was about to do. Cringing, he closed his eyes, waiting for the slap across his face. It never came. Arthur cracked open an eye, his father's face wasn't heated as it was before, instead, it was softened. Arthur was confused as to his sudden temperament change. Uther brought his hand over to rest on Arthur's shoulder.

"I've been too harsh on you Arthur when you have no control over your own actions."

Arthur was confused, why would his father think that?

"She has bewitched you."

Arthur's heart froze. He knew what his father would do next.

"You will be saved from her grasp. When she is gone." Turning from Arthur, Uther spoke to another pair of guards. "See to it that the prier is built immediately. I want that witch burned before the day is out."

"Yes sire." The guards answered harmoniously, before leaving to carry out his order.

"NO!" Arthur yelled again, struggling from the guards that were still holding him.

"Take the prince to his quarters, keep him there till this business is done."

"Father please! Don't do this I beg you!" Arthur pleaded, but to no avail.

Uther turned to his son again, "when the witch is gone, you will be returned back to yourself, then you will see that I am right about magic."

The guards holding Arthur began pulling him out of the throne room at Uther's command. "I will never forgive you for this father!"

Uther ignored his son's cry, it hurt, but he was not in his right mind. Arthur will thank him when the witch is dead.

* * *

Arthur was pushed into his room. The doors were clicked shut behind him. Arthur ran towards them in blind furry. Banging on the hard wood, "let me out!" yelling at the guards over and over. It did no good. His voice turned hoarse when he stopped. Energy spent, Arthur sank to the ground, feeling useless and defeated. From his vantage point, Arthur could see the sun already starting to set, it wouldn't be much longer until Lana would be brought out. He needed to get out of here, he needed a plan. Walking over to the window overlooking the courtyard, the prier was already half way done. Arthur first thought of escape was through the window, the drop was too far down. Looking around the room, he needed something that can be used for rope. The bed sheets! Arthur started walking towards the bed when another problem came to mind. There were too many guards on the ground that could see him. He would get caught before his feet touched the ground. Then get sent right back here. Arthur paced, trying to come up with something else. He could pretend to be sick. The guards would come in to see what was wrong, then he could escape while they were diverted. Arthur shook his head. That wouldn't work, he knew they weren't stupid, he was just desperate. Arthur suddenly heard a noise that chilled him to the bone. Executor's drums.

Running back to the window, Arthur saw Lana standing before the walk up to the prier. "Lana!" Arthur shouted, banging on the glass. She didn't hear him. Lana was calm, Arthur noticed. Not showing Uther any fear of her fate he chose her. A guard led her up the walk, Camelot's people surrounded the prier, all eyes watching. Arthur again felt a sense of powerlessness as his friend was helped onto the platform. Another guard tied her to a pole with rope.

The executor's drums stopped when the guard tying Lana dropped safely to the ground.

"People of Camelot" Arthur heard his father's voice rang out. He was not surprised to find his father's face stoic as he was about to execute an innocent. "This girl has been founded guilty by confiding in the evils of sorcery. I consider myself a just king, but when it comes to the evil practices, I will not be swayed. It is for this crime, she is to be burned at the stake." Silence fell over the crowd as Uther finished his speech.

"Have you any last words sorcerer?" Uther asked her.

Arthur brought his gaze to Lana, unsure if she would speak. "Uther Pendragon," Lana said with a clear voice. "I know you hate magic, but not everyone who has it is evil. I pray for when magic is no longer seen prejudice from your rule. Arthur is a better man then you, he will bring this kingdom together one day."

Arthur was shocked at her words; and proud. Proud that she was so brave. Uther said nothing, only nodded to the torchbearer. Arthur banged even louder on the window, "Lana! Lana!" Unnoticed, Arthur watched as the torch came closer and closer to the dry wood. Long flames danced along the logs, quickly spreading. Arthur saw Lana squirming against the pole from the heat under her. He never knew the meaning of helplessness until now. Arthur turned away at the first scream. It was heartbreaking and sounded like pure agony. Sliding down the wall, Arthur covered his ears. He failed to save his friend.


	2. Chapter 2 An Important Decision

Chapter 2. An Important Decision

Arthur stayed in his spot for a long time. Lana's wails went on for what seemed like hours. He knew she was dead when the screaming stopped. Grief took him, and Arthur cried. He hated emotions like this, it made him feel weak and vulnerable. This time was different, he should be allowed to cry for this right? By the time his tears ran dry, Arthur felt numb and empty. Taking a deep breath, Arthur stood up, stiff limbs groaning in protest. Walking over to a stand, there was a washing basin and a pitcher of water. Arthur poured the water into the bowl, splashing it onto his face. Wiping away the salty tears. Taking a towel from a rack, Arthur buried into the soft fabric.

A knock came from the door. Lowering the towel, Arthur did his best to cover the fact that he was just crying moments ago. Knowing full well who was on the other side.

"Enter,"

The door was slowly pushed open, as if unsure they were welcome. Sure enough, Uther stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Arthur," he said carefully, unsure how Arthur would react to his presence. Arthur said nothing. "I'm sorry it had to come to this Arthur. It was not an easy decision for me to send that girl to her death, but you must understand the law is not to be bent for anyone. I trust you know that?"

Arthur didn't trust himself to speak, instead he nodded.

"Good. Let's put this matter to rest then. Will I see you for dinner tonight?"

Arthur felt livid, he spoke of Lana like she was nothing. He didn't care that she had a family that was grieving her just like he was. At that moment, Arthur hated his father. He always used to look up to him, wanting to make him proud. This was the first time he felt this much anger.

"Actually father, I'm feeling tired. I think I'll go for an early night tonight." Arthur felt his father's gaze, waiting to see what his answer would be.

"Alright, I trust you will maintain your duties tomorrow though."

Arthur nodded again.

"Very well, get some rest Arthur." Uther turned to back towards the doors, signaling the guards for them to leave their posts. Arthur didn't retire like he said. He wanted answers; and he knew the best person who to ask.

"Gaius? Gaius are you in there?" Arthur knocked on the door to the physician's chambers . Hearing a chair being pushed back, Arthur didn't have to wait long. "Arthur, what a surprise, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in?" he asked politely.

"Of course sire." Gaius opened the door wider for him to fit through. "What's on your mind?" Gaius asked when they were both sat at the table.

"It's about my father." Arthur began. Gaius raised an eyebrow, but didn't interrupt.

"Why does he hate magic so much?" Arthur asked wishing to know the answer. Gaius seemed surprised at the question, Arthur also noticed a little hesitant. "Gaius? You're the only man I know who was close to my father before the Great Purge began."

"What brings this question suddenly Arthur?" Gaius asked the young prince.

Arthur paused, unsure of how much to reveal to the elderly physician. He always went to him when needing comfort, he could trust Gaius. "My, friend, she was burned, just because of magic."

"That girl in the courtyard today, yes I saw." Gaius took a deep breath. "What I am about to tell you Arthur, is something I've sworn to keep secret. I must warn you though, it may not be easy to hear. Are your sure you want to know?"

Arthur nodded his head.

"Very well. Fifteen years ago, your mother Ygraine, was unable to bear children. Uther was desperate for an heir. So he asked the sorceress Nimueh to use her magic. Nimueh tapped into the power of life and death, but for a life to be created, there also had to be a life taken. Uther knew this and was prepared to do any means necessary for a child. Nimueh did what Uther had asked of her, and Ygraine became pregnant. Nimueh had no control over who would die so you could live. When you were born, Ygraine was the one who was sacrificed for your survival. The distraught of Uther's loss for your mother was too much for him. I tried to make him see reason, but he would not listen. In his blind hatred, Uther banished Nimueh from Camelot, and outlawed magic."

Arthur was sickened. He was the prince of a kingdom that banished magic, when he was born of it. This story had confirmed what Lana told him, magic was not evil. "Thank you for telling me Gaius."

"You seem to be taking this fairly well," Gaius said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm glad I know, it means my beliefs are true."

"What beliefs are that if I may ask?" Gaius asked curiously.

"Magic should not have suffered as greatly as it did, and my father's teachings on it were wrong."

* * *

Arthur made his decision. Some may deem it rash, or perhaps foolish, but his mind was made up. He couldn't stay here any longer. He was going to run away. Arthur had a plan, the next day would be just like any other. Training with the knights, attending any council meetings that needed his attention, and anything else required of him. He knew he had to make it seem believable that nothing was wrong. Or else someone might suspect something was off. The hardest part would be to attend dinner with his father. It was necessary though, to make the run away as least as anyone would expect. Arthur didn't go to sleep that night until his plan was set.

The next day came like any other. Breakfast was brought to him by a serving boy he didn't know the name of. Once the meal was finished, Arthur let the boy clean his room while he dressed himself. He would have to get used to it from now on. Without too much of a struggle, Arthur dismissed the servant while he went to the training ground. The session went just like he had planned out. Sir Leon, his father's head knight, had been teaching him sword play most of his life. Arthur made sure to pay attention to his last lesson by the first knight.

With training done, Arthur headed back inside where it was cooler against the hot sun. "You did well today Arthur," someone said coming up behind him. "You will be a great Knight to this kingdom one day."

"Thank you Leon. I appreciate that." Arthur had developed somewhat of a relationship with the man. He looked up to him almost like a mentor. Arthur felt a twinge of sadness that he wouldn't see him again.

"Keep practicing, and maybe you'll be better than I am." Leon said clasping him on the shoulder fondly.

"I highly doubt that Leon. You're my father's best knight."

"And I hope to be yours one day sire." Leon left Arthur with that thought.

"Yes, maybe one day," Arthur said quietly.

The rest of Arthur's final day in Camelot went slowly. There wasn't much left required of him. Arthur was glad he didn't have to attend any boring meetings. Finally, Arthur prepared himself for a last meal with his father. Putting on fresh clothes after taking a refreshingly long bath. Arthur steeled himself for the evening.

"Arthur, thank you for joining me." Uther said as he walked through the great doors of the dining hall.

"Of course father." Arthur sat down as servants laid out a meal for him. "Will Morgana be joining with us this evening?"

"Yes, she mentioned she would be." Uther told him. As if on Que, Morgana strode in. Wearing a deep green dress that complemented her eyes. "Ah Morgana," Uther said glancing at her. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you," she said as she sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late, Gwen was helping me with my hair. I couldn't do it by myself."

"No need to apologize my dear. Arthur came just before you did. Now, I'm glad the both of you are here. There's something I wish to discuss with the two of you." Uther placed his utensils back on the plate before focusing his attention on the prince and ward. "It has come to my attention, that magic users are becoming bolder. Living amongst Camelot's citizens and spreading their lies with their evil practices."

Arthur clenched his jaw, holding his tongue from making a comment.

"As king, it is my job to enforce the law for those to know it is strictly forbidden to use magic of any kind or sort. For the safety of the people, I have decided to be more productive in searching for sorcerers. The citizens have nothing to fear, if they have nothing to hide. Patrols will be placed throughout the city, anyone entering and leaving the citadel will be searched. Anything regarding magic will be brought to me immediately. This rule will be in place by tomorrow, I have already discussed with the council, and they agree with me. It is high time magic is wiped out for good."

* * *

Arthur went to his room for the last time. Sighing heavily as he stepped inside. Bringing his head back, to rest it on the door. A weigh settling upon his heart as thinking of the people of Camelot, and what was in store for them. His father's fear of magic has become too much. Arthur could not stay here any longer. Pushing off the door, Arthur went over to a cupboard, fishing out a small pack. Looking around the room, Arthur debated what to take, and what to leave behind. He knew he had to travel light, and stop at the kitchens for food supply. Of course he knew how to hunt, but sometimes there was nothing to find. A blanket was rolled into the pack, clothes, some gold would be needed as well. Arthur found himself at his desk, wondering why he was looking at it. Then he remembered. Sitting down in the chair, Arthur pulled out a drawer. Inside was empty except for a metal round piece. An 'X' was carved into it with a picture of a dove. The feathered wings and tail etched in detailed. His mother's sigil. Uther had giving it to him on his fourteenth birthday as a gift. Arthur gingerly took the precious symbol. Rubbing his thumb along the bird, a feeling of loss came over him. Wishing she was here, wishing that she would love him in this moment. A brown pouch laced with a long piece of thread laid underneath the metal. Arthur took it and placed the sigil inside, wrapping the leather around his neck. It felt heavy as it settled against his neck. Tucking the pouch behind his shirt, Arthur hoisted the pack and went for the door. Glancing around the room once more, before leaving it behind.


	3. Chapter 3 New Life

Chapter 3. New Life

Arthur knew he wouldn't have much time for his getaway between now and the time his father knew he went missing. But there was one person Arthur couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

"Gaius?" Arthur called knocking on his door, briefly wondering if it was too late for the elder. After a few minutes, Arthur heard shuffling on the other side. "Arthur, this is a surprise, what brings you here this hour?"

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you Gaius." Arthur said apologetically, unsure if he was welcome.

"Nonsense my boy, come in." Gaius opened the door wider. The hinges protesting at the movement. "Shall I put the kettle on?"

Arthur smiled at his hospitality. "No thank you Gaius, that's all right. I won't be staying long."

"Oh?" Gaius asked raising an eyebrow, noticing his pack.

"I've come to say goodbye" Arthur stated plainly.

"Goodbye?"

"Yes. I've decided to leave. Camelot cannot be my home any longer, when I now know my true origin of birth" Arthur told him.

"Are you sure that is the wisest decision Arthur?" Gaius asked pointedly.

"I cannot be the prince of a kingdom who has outlawed magic, when I was born of it." Arthur's eyes darkened at the thought of his father.

"Arthur," Gaius said coming over and placing a worn hand on his shoulder. "You are the hope for the future, without you, Camelot will have no heir. Now that you have accepted magic, you have the power to change the law when your king."

"I can be no help to the people of Camelot who can only carry out his father's deeds. I will no longer be my father's puppet. When the time is right, I may come back." Arthur defended his choice.

"Where will you go?" Gaius knew once Arthur had his mind on something, there was no changing it.

"I don't know" he answered truthfully.

"I may be able to help you with that" Gaius said turning away from him. Gaius rummaged around the clutter on his shelfs, looking for what, Arthur had no clue. "Here," Gaius announced. Pulling out an old page, Gaius laid it on the table. It was a map of the five kingdoms. "I know of a druid camp that is in Cenered's land. Not far from Camelot's border. I have a relative living in one of the outer villages Cenered does not care for. Her name is Hunith, she also knows of their location. The leader's name is Iseldir. Tell him I sent you, and the fact that you are Ygraine's son should help as well."

Arthur was taken back at that last comment. "What does my mother have to do the druids?"

"Ygraine was friendly towards magic users."

"However, I am also the son of Uther Pendragon" Arthur stated uncertainly.

"You are not him Arthur," Gaius said kindly. "Show them that. They are good people, druids do not hold on to anger like some others."

Arthur smiled. "Thank you Gaius. Thank you for everything."

Gaius's eyes shone with pride at the man Arthur was becoming. "Here," Gaius handed him the map. Arthur accepted it gratefully, placing it in the pack with the rest of his belongings. Glad to know he had a destination in mind.

Arthur was not an affectionate person, Uther had long taught him emotions were a weakness. Though Arthur was leaving that life behind. He hugged the older man that was more like a father to him. Gaius was stunned at first, then quickly wrapped his arms around the youth.

"Goodbye Gaius" Arthur said after he pulled back.

"Not goodbye sire, until next time."

Arthur smiled again. Taking a deep breath, Arthur headed for the unknown.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Arthur was saddling his stallion Amar. Hooking his sword onto the saddle, Arthur took the reins. Leading him out of the stables. Once out of the city's gates, Arthur swung himself gracefully into the saddle. With one glance back, Arthur looked onto the castle he grew up in. His home. Only once did he second guess his decision, he could stay; but there would be little he could do against his father should he stay. If Arthur rebelled, there is no telling what Uther might do with his short lived temper. Sighing to himself, Arthur turned back around. Eyes set on the path ahead.

Arthur rode on till morning, wanting to put as much distance from him and Camelot as possible. It wouldn't be long till his father found out he was missing. Arthur knew the knights would be sent after him, he knew how good they are at tracking. Mindful of his surroundings, Arthur did the best he could to confuse them. Another hour of this, and Arthur decided to take a rest. Not getting sleep that night, his eyes started to drop. Finding a good place to set up a temporary camp, Arthur tied Amar to a nearby tree. Taking out his blanket, Arthur burrowed into it, quickly falling asleep. The next few days passed like this. Soon his food from the palace kitchen would run out. Arthur wanted to make it past the border by then. Passing the time, Arthur wondered what his father would be doing now. Certainly he'd be frantic his only heir was missing. Arthur scowled to himself. Thinking that is what his father is worried about. The heir to the throne was missing, not his son. Arthur's mind trailed along these thoughts. Bitterness and resentment towards the man that was his father. A tear slid down his cheek, Arthur quickly wiped it away. A few hours later, Arthur saw the trees thinning out. He must be getting close to the border of Camelot. Taking out the map, Arthur saw the village wasn't too far from where he was now. The Druids could perhaps be a day's ride.

Dusk started to fall when Arthur rode up to the village. Noticing stares the villagers were giving him, before returning to their own business. The map called it Ealdor. Arthur led Amar over to a building what looked like a pub. Bringing Amar to a post, Arthur made sure he was secure before heading inside. Some of the men glanced his way, then turned back to their drinks. Finding an empty table, Arthur sat down, weary from travel. It wasn't too long till someone came up to him. "Can I get you anything?" Arthur looked up. The man had a potbelly, with a dirty apron tied around him; beefy hands were drying a mug. "A hot meal would be great" Arthur said, since he was still underage to drink. The waiter eyed him suspiciously, after a shrug to himself, the stranger walked away. Arthur sat quietly in his chair. His stomach grumbling with hunger. After a few minutes, the waiter was back with a plate that looked like chicken and potatoes on it. Arthur thanked him and gave some money for the meal. "Excuse me" Arthur said stopping him before he left. "Would you happen to know where I could find a woman named Hunith by any chance?"

"Hunith? Yes, she lives here in town. Quiet women, keeps to herself most of the time. Her house is closest to the field, you'll find her there." Arthur thanked the man then turned to his meal. Feeling better once he's had his full, Arthur headed back outside. Untying Amar from the post, Arthur led him past the houses. Coming to the one he was looking for, Arthur knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Arthur saw a women with dark hair opening the door just wide enough for him to see her frame.

"Hunith?" Arthur asked uncertainty.

"Yes?"

"Um, my name is Arthur. I was sent here by Gaius."

"Gaius?" Hunith voice was filled with fear. "Has something happened to him?"

"No, no" Arthur said reassuringly. He saw her visibly relax. "May I come in?"

Hunith hesitated before opening the door wider. "You can tie your horse behind my house." Arthur smiled at her, "Thank you." Bringing Amar behind the wooden building, Arthur tied Amar loosely to let him graze. Knocking on the door again, Arthur heard a come in from the other side. The home was a small one. A table sat in the middle, a small stove and two rooms in the back. A tea pot pipped steam on top the stove. "Tea?" Hunith asked bring over two cups. Arthur smiled, "yes please," Arthur said remembering his manners. Sitting down, Arthur received the cup passed to him. "Why did Gaius send you here?" Hunith asked him.

"First of all, I should tell you. I am the prince of Camelot."

"The prince?!" Hunith's eyes grew wide in surprise. Arthur also saw something else, fear? "Yes," Arthur said in a calm voice. "I mean you no harm Hunith." He noticed she still seemed tense. "I have left my right to the throne"

"Why are you telling me this?" Hunith asked in an unsettling voice.

"I know my father is wrong about magic, it is not evil, and I want to learn more about it. Gaius told me about a Druid camp not far from here. He said you knew where it was. I want to show them there is hope for the future."

"Do you really mean that?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes," he said, wanting her to believe him. Arthur sat watching Hunith as she studied him. Feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. "I believe you," Arthur breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will take you to the Druids."


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting a Friend

Chapter 4. Meeting a Friend

Arthur woke early the next day. He found himself in a small room, lying on a cot. The window showed the sun just past dawn. Arthur sighed before getting up. Hunith was already in the kitchen making breakfast. "Good morning Arthur," she greeted him. "Morning Hunith," Arthur replied somewhat groggily. "You're up early." Hunith shrugged, "I'm used to it. Tea?" Arthur nodded and sleepily sat at the table. "When will we leave?" Arthur asked sipping on his drink. "As soon as we finish breakfast."

A few minutes later, Arthur helped Hunith with the dishes before preparing for the trip. "Go ahead and saddle your horse Arthur, I need to tell a neighbor I'll be gone for today." Arthur agreed and headed over to Amar. It took Arthur to fully saddle him before Hunith came back. Placing the packs inside the saddle bag, Arthur helped Hunith on before climbing in front of her. Nudging Amar into a walk, they headed into the forest.

"How far are the druids?" Arthur asked once they were well past the tree line.

"They are closer than you think, walking, it takes about until early evening. With us riding, we should get there around mid-afternoon."

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur thought of a new question. "Hunith?"

"Hum?"

"Why do you live alone? I mean, surly you must have gotten marriage proposals?" Arthur blushed at the statement, glad no one could see it.

"Aren't you are sweet. But I don't live alone Arthur, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a son. He's now living with the druids I'm taking you too. That's why I was so hesitant about your offer."

"I understand Hunith. I probably would have done the same if the situation was reversed. Do you mind me asking why your husband's missing?"

Hunith was quite, Arthur thought he went too far. "We never got married" Hunith spoke finally. "He would have proposed, I know he would have, we loved each other very much. But he had to leave. In order to protect me and the village. He didn't even know I was pregnant."

"What was he running from?" Arthur blurted without thinking of curtesy. Hunith hesitated on her answer. "Your father" she stated plainly. Arthur pulled back on the reins, bringing Amar to a halt. Arthur twisted in the saddle, looking at the woman behind him with a look of shock and confusion. Hunith sighed, "Balinor, once belonged to your father's court. He was born a warlock, and had powerful magic. When Uther outlawed his gift, Gaius helped him flee to Ealdor. Thinking he would be safe outside of Camelot. Though this was not so. Once your father came to know of Balinor's whereabouts, Uther followed him here. So he fled, to protect me."

Arthur turned back around, unable to look at her. "I'm so sorry. You must hate me."

Hunith was quick to reassure the troubled young man. "No Arthur, I have no ill thoughts towards you."

"But you should" Arthur said quietly. "It's my fault Balinor left you. After my mother died, my father, was never the same." Arthur practically spat the words 'my father.' "He has destroyed so many lives, for a mistake he made. Everyone's lives would have been better off if I was never born."

"Arthur," Hunith said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The son should never be blamed for the father's sins. You have proven to be different from him. You are free to make your own path."

Arthur turned back around, a smile appeared on his face. Although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you Hunith. I promise, when the time is right, I will make a difference."

"You have nothing to promise me Arthur. I have no doubt you will be a wise ruler."

After that, Arthur nudged Amar into a fast walk. Wanting to make up the lost time.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Hunith said they were almost there. Arthur began to feel nervous. Hoping he would be accepted by the druids. He had nowhere else to go if they didn't. Suddenly, a high-pitched scream. It sounded like a young girls. Arthur stopped Amar again, turning to look at Hunith. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know" Hunith confessed. Concern growing for who the scream belonged too. A few seconds later, the scream came again. Sounding completely terrified. "That way!" Arthur pointed towards the direction he heard it from. Nudging Amar into a fast trot, Hunith clung to Arthur, keeping her balance. Arthur kicked Amar into a canter, then a gallop, allowing time for Hunith to prepare for the fast pace. Arthur came to a stop on top of a hill. Looking down, there were two little girls huddling together. In front of them, was a Serket. A giant, scorpion looking creature. It was hunting prey. Hunith gasped, "I know those girls, there from the Druid camp. Abigail! Amelia!" The girls looked up to the sound of her shout. Fear filled in their eyes. Arthur kicked Amar again, startling Hunith behind him, who clung to him to keep from falling off. Galloping down a less steep side of the hill, Arthur brought the horse besides the two druid girls. Quickly jumping off, Arthur drew his sword, stepping between them and the Serket. Its beady eyes glaring at him. "Hunith, get them to safety, I'll hold it off."

"Be careful Arthur." Hunith got the girls onto Amar before galloping in the direction Arthur hoped was the druid camp. Arthur kept his sword in front of him, shifting his weight, ready to doge in any direction. The scorpion made the first move, charging its tail at a frightening speed. Arthur quickly dived to his left. Quickly getting back on his feet. Arthur wished he'd brought a shield with him. The Serket attacked again. Keeping up on the defense, Arthur didn't want to waste his energy any more then he had to. When he was in a good position, Arthur swung his sword at the creature's leg. Apparently not enough force to chop it off. Only succeeding to make it angrier. This time, Arthur was too slow to avoid the deadly tail. It struck against his right calf. Arthur cried out in pain, immediately dropping on his left knee. Looking up at the scorpion standing victoriously above him, Arthur feared this to be his last day. _'Well, at least I did something honorable.'_ Feeling his energy quickly leaving him, Arthur stared into the black eyes. Rearing back its tail, Arthur closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow. Arthur heard a thump, thinking the tail struck his chest, Arthur looked down. Nothing was there, confused, Arthur glanced back up. The Serket flung its tail again, but before it could reach him, the tail struck against something else. He didn't see it before, but now he could see shimmers in front of him. Like when you throw a pebble against the water. It was magic, magic was protecting him. Arthur looked around. There was someone running towards him. Arthur made out raven hair and a red neckerchief. The poison quickly took hold, darkness coming at the edge of his vision as unconsciousness claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5 Druid Camp

**Wow! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed this story. I'm glad you guys like this one. I had no idea it would be liked this much already.**

* * *

Chapter 5. Druid Camp

Arthur pealed his eyes open for the second time that day. Blinking to bring focus back to his vision. _'What happened?'_ Lifting a hand to his head, Arthur sat up. He was lying on a blanket, with one covering over him. Looking around, Arthur saw he was in a tent. There wasn't much inside, it looked more like a plain sleeping quarters, a few personal belongings could be seen, but other than that, the tent was bare. Memories flooded back. ' _I must be in the druid camp'_ Arthur deduced. Flinging the blanket off to the side, Arthur rolled up his left side pant leg. Unsure what he expected to see, there wasn't much proof Arthur had been in a battle with a Serket. Only a puncture wound from the tail, which looks like it might scar later. "Oh good, you're awake."

Arthur looked up towards the voice. A man with aged, grey hair, wearing a pale green robes entered the tent. "Who are you?"

"My name is Iseldir. I am the druid leader of this camp."

"How did I get here?" Arthur asked.

"From what I understand, Hunith came into the camp riding with Abigail and Amelia. She explained the whole situation, before I could stop him, Merlin ran off to find you."

"Merlin?"

Iseldir nodded, "Hunith's son. He's our newest member. He can be rash sometimes, but he has a good heart. He carried you back here. I must thank you personally Arthur for saving Abigale and Amelia, they should not have been that far from the camp."

"He saved me." Arthur said, "I thought I was going to die, but he placed something around me that stopped the Serket's tail from piercing me."

"A shield" Iseldir responded.

Arthur was confused, "what?"

"The spell Merlin used was a shield. It is a form of defense, a type of barrier if you will, is casted to protect oneself, or another."

Arthur nodded in understanding. Wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position. "Here," Iseldir handed him a cup. "Drink, it's a pain reliever." Arthur gratefully took the cup. Trying not to make a face as he downed it in one go. Iseldir gave an amused chuckle. "It doesn't taste good, but it does the trick." Arthur felt the effects almost immediately. "Now, I must ask you Arthur. Why did you come to us?"

Placing the cup down. Arthur began his story. "A friend of mine, Lana, was a servant in Camelot. I found out she had magic. She had dropped an expensive plate, and tried to mend it. I came into the room and saw her put the pieces together. I was intrigued, she was terrified of being caught. Thought I was going to turn her in."

"You didn't?" Iseldir questioned.

Arthur shook his head. "No. That was when I first came of interest of magic. My father always taught me it was for destruction. But it's not, is it?"

"Would you be here if you thought otherwise?" Iseldir answered with a question.

"No. I suppose not."

"One more question" Iseldir said. "How did you come to know Hunith?"

"Camelot's court physician, Gaius, sent me to Ealdor. He said Hunith knew of your location and could take me to you. I want to prove that I am not like my father; I am not afraid of magic like he is. I want to learn."

Iseldir studied him closely. Arthur felt like his intense eyes were staring into his sole, determining if he could be trusted or not. After what seemed like minutes, Iseldir went over to the tent flap. Pushing it aside, but not leaving. Arthur sat there, unsure of what to do. "You can come in now" Iseldir said to someone Arthur could not see. Two people came in. "Oh Arthur, thank goodness you're alright." Arthur blushed, as Hunith hugged him. He returned the gesture, feeling awkward since he was not used to being in an embrace. After Hunith released him, Arthur focused on the second person in the room. Arthur recognized the red neckerchief and raven hair. Arthur guessed he was a year or two younger than him. Perhaps 13 or 14. "You're Merlin right?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

The raven head nodded. "Um, I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks to you" Arthur complemented. Noticing the younger boy's large ears turning red. As if unused to being thanked for something.

"Right then," Hunith suddenly said starling both of the boys. "I better be going."

"You're leaving already? But you just got here" Merlin said, sounding disappointed.

"Yes hon. I told Joseph I would be back by tonight. I don't want them to worry."

Merlin stared at the ground, "Alright" he mumbled softly. Hunith kissed him on the head. Merlin wrapped his arms around her. Arthur couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy of Merlin. He had a mother's love. Something Arthur wished for desperately. Raising a hand, Arthur clutched to the pouch around his neck.

"Get home safely Hunith" Iseldir said warmly to her. Hunith smiled "Thank you Iseldir, I will." Merlin and Hunith walked out of the tent. Arthur stood up, Iseldir watched him for any troubling signs. Appearing for noting to be wrong, Iseldir had no objection to Arthur walking out with them. "Will told me to say hi for him. He misses you." Arthur heard Hunith say. "He said he might visit you soon." Merlin smiled "I'd like that."

After one last hug, Hunith slung a water skin around her shoulder, hanging off her hip. "Goodbye Arthur," Hunith said to him.

"Goodbye Hunith. And thank you." Hunith gave him a soft smile. Then turned to leave.

Once Hunith was out of sight, Iseldir clapped his hands together. "Everyone!" he said loudly. Arthur turned to pay attention. He didn't notice the crowd that had gathered, and they seemed to be staring at him. "I have an announcement to make." Iseldir opened an arm towards Arthur, he nervously stepped towards him as Iseldir placed a hand on his shoulder. "This, is Arthur Pendragon." Immediately, there were murmurs after his last name. "He is going to be staying with us, I expect each of you to make him feel welcome."

Dispatching the crowd, Iseldir turned towards Merlin.

"Merlin, Arthur will be staying with you."

"What!?" Merlin said not sounding very happy. "Why?"

"Because you know what it's like to come to a new place and not know anyone. And it will be good for you to share with someone around your age."

"Honestly sir." Arthur began, seeing how uncomfortable Merlin was. "I'll be fine in a tent of my own."

"Unfortunately we do not have a spare tent. Merlin has the last unused one." Iseldir said to him.

"Can you just like, magic one up or something?" Arthur asked revealing how little he knew about magic. Not trying to sound ungrateful to the druid. Merlin snorted, placing a hand over his mouth to try and snuffle the laughter. Iseldir just looked amused. "No Arthur, we cannot 'magic' one up, as you put it. Arthur was about to ask why when Iseldir answered the question before he could ask.

'Magic does not work like that Arthur. You are thinking we can pull a tent out of thin air. This is not true. Magic does allow us to transport one item from one place to another. That would be the more correct answer to your question. However to do this, the caster needs to know where that specific item is coming from."

"I see," Arthur said feeling embarrassed.

Iseldir smiled. "Don't worry Arthur, It's alright to ask questions. That's how you learn."

"Even stupid questions?" Merlin asked out loud.

"There are no stupid questions Merlin. Some people just have a unique curiosity of things. Now, Arthur, unpack your things and get settled. Supper will be ready soon, I'm sure you're hungry."

Arthur's stomach grumbled as an answer. Realizing he didn't eat since this morning.

"Your horse is over there," Iseldir said pointing to where Amar was tied. "None of your possessions have been touched. I will see both of you boys at dinner." With that, Iseldir turned and walked away.

Merlin sighed. "Come on then, I'll show you where the tent is" Merlin walked off, without waiting to see if he was following. Arthur hurried after his new roommate. Wondering if they would get along.


	6. Chapter 6 Adjusting

Chapter 6. Adjusting

Merlin rolled over for what felt like the hundredth time. Unable to let the unconsciousness of sleep claim him. How can the whole camp not hear the incredibly loud snoring by the person next to him? Giving a useless glare behind his shoulder, Merlin tried once again to get some much needed sleep.

For what felt like hours, Merlin laid wrapped up in his blanked. Groaning when he saw the light of the new day. Deciding it was hopeless now, Merlin threw off the blanked. Shivering slightly in the crisp morning. The camp will be up soon. Chores will need to be done, and more training with Iseldir. Since coming to the druids, Merlin has been able to gain better knowledge on his magic, more importantly, control. Pulling on some fresh clothes, Merlin headed out of the tent to wash up. Figuring Arthur would be awake by the time he got back.

This was not the case however. Arthur's obnoxiously loud snoring could still be heard outside of the tent. Shaking his head, Merlin pondered on how to wake up the former prince. A mischievous smile formed on his face. Throwing open the tent flap, Merlin tried to get as much sunlight in as possible. "WAKE UP LAZY DAIZY!" Merlin grinned as this got a response. Arthur groaned in discomfort at the rude awakening.

"Are you usually this peppy in the morning?" Arthur grumbled out.

"Usually I don't have to wake up an incredibly loud snorer, who doesn't know when it's time to wake up by himself" Merlin replied.

"I do not snore!" Arthur said raising his voice.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? It's a wonder you didn't wake the whole camp. I should talk to Iseldir about a silencing spell. Then maybe I might be able to get some sleep."

Arthur's eyes grew wide. "You can do that?"

Merlin looked shocked that Arthur didn't even know about a simple thing like that. "What ridiculous things do they say magic can do these days?" Merlin muttered more to himself. "Come on, get dressed, we're going to be late for breakfast."

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur asked when they were eating. "Why did you decide to learn magic?"

Merlin placed his finished bowl down before answering. "I was born with it."

"Born?" Arthur interrupted.

Merlin nodded, "I'm what magic calls a Warlock. I could move things above my head before I could talk. Imagine my mother's distress when she found out." Merlin added as a side note. "I've been taught to keep my magic a secret for fear of being discovered. I was never liked in Ealdor, I was the baster's son. My only friend is Will. I never told him I had magic, he saw me when I thought I was alone. Though he wasn't afraid of me. I would sometimes thing I was a monster" Merlin confessed.

"You're not a monster Merlin. Monsters destroy for things for either their own gain, or no reason at all. You went to rescue a stranger from a Serket. You may be an idiot, but not a monster."

Merlin smiled in appreciation. "Eventually, my mother decided it wasn't safe for me to stay in Ealdor, so she sent me here, so I could learn more about my magic in the safety of the druids."

"Are there more Warlock's like you?" Arthur asked curious.

"No, the only one I know of is Iseldir. But being born of magic is extremely rare."

"Can anyone learn magic?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, I suppose anyone could be taught about magic, but weather or not you possess a gift for it is a completely different matter. Some might be able to preform a healing spell, when another might be able to preform something else" Merlin explained.

"I think I understand. Like, I'm good at hunting, where you might be good at sewing?"

Merlin made a disapproved face at the choice of skill set Arthur suggested him for. "Figuratively yes," Merlin said annoyed. "Though why would I be good at sewing?"

Arthur shrugged, enjoying the moment of teasing. "Well you grew up with your mother, I'm sure she must have taught you some feminine talents."

"Well I didn't grow up in a castle where the main talent is eating" Merlin bounced back.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur held a challenging tone, though mainly kept it at teasing.

"No,"

"You're a terrible liar Merlin. Has anyone told you that?" Arthur said.

"More than once. When Will and I would get caught doing a prank, we try to make an excuse, that doesn't go over very well."

Arthur gave a light chuckle. Merlin smiled back.

After breakfast, Merlin showed Arthur chores that needed to be done. Since being a prince, Arthur has never done a chore in his life. It took Arthur most of the morning to finish everything, and a good deal of laughing on Merlin's part.

Once the chores were done, Iseldir brought Arthur to the healing hut. Inside, there were different smells of the variations of herbs and plants. A women was kneeling next to a blanket laid in front of her, grinding something in a crucible. She was younger than Gaius, but still showed wrinkles of age and experience. Her long blond hair fell down to her waist. "Hilda?" Iselder said announcing their presence. Hilda turned around, "Oh Iseldir, I didn't even notice you come in." Hilda placed a hand on her upper leg, slowly working her way to standing. "Is there something I can help you with?" she asked once facing them.

"Yes there is. You two haven't been properly introduced yet. Arthur, this is Hilda, she is our camps healer, and one of our bests. Hilda, I hope you won't mind taking on another student?"

"Not at all" Hilda answered with a smile.

Iseldir turned back to Arthur. "Most in our camp know the basics of medical treatment. Even Abigail and Amelia can identify specific herbs. It is important to have this knowledge at hand in case the need ever arises. Better to have it and not use it, than need it and not know what to do."

Arthur agreed.

"Right then, I'll be off, you're in good hands Arthur" Iseldir left the tent, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well Arthur," Hilda began. "Tell me, what do you know about the medical field?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Arthur said. "Gaius, Camelot's physician taught me and some of the knights how to keep a wound clean and bandaged if we were ever placed in a situation needed for that requirement."

"Excellent, then I know just where to start."

The teaching lasted for the better part of an hour. Arthur felt he could concentrate more then when Gaius tutored him. He didn't think it was because Gaius was a poor teacher, but more rather then not having other royal duties to worry about. Now he could place his whole focus into the lesson.

A sense of accomplishment accompanied Arthur when the time came for lunch. Joining Merlin in front of a fire.

Early noon was time for Merlin's lessons with Iseldir, "Arthur, you should come along, since you came to learn about magic in the first place."

Arthur looked towards Merlin, as if asking for approval. Merlin shrugged.

Iseldir led the three of them just outside of the camp. Arthur sat against a tree, while Merlin stood five paces from Iseldir. "Now Merlin," The druid leader began, "I want you to practice levitation, I know you don't think it's challenging, but I want you to work on control. That is the main key. First we'll start small, then work our way up." Fishing in his pocket, Iseldir drew out some stones. "I want you to pick one up, only one."

Merlin nodded. Taking a deep breath, Merlin raised his hand. Concentrating on the stones, Merlin focused on the one he wanted to pick up. A few stones shook, but gradually settled as one slowly rose, hanging in midair.

"You're getting better Merlin." Iseldir commented.

"But he didn't say anything!" Arthur said noticing. "I thought you had to use words to preform magic."

"You are right Arthur, however, in Merlin's case, there are some spells he can do without the use of words. Levitation, or movement of an object is one of them."

Merlin wasn't sure what to make of the gaping eyes Arthur held on him. It almost looked like he was a fish out of water.

"Let's keep practicing Merlin."

Soon a full week has passed, Arthur began to feel at home with the druids. Already, a somewhat friendship began to form between him and Merlin. As well as the pressure of living up to his father's expectations gradually peel away. He felt more at home here then in his own castle. In Camelot, he had to consistently worry about keeping appearances, and the burdening responsibility of becoming next in line. But not here. Here, he was able to live life freely. Become apart of a community who looked out for each other. A proper family.

Arthur did his best with helping out on chores, and continued to learn under Hilda, helping Abigail and Amelia with herb requests along with other required jobs.

Merlin was also changing in the week Arthur had been there. Each day practicing more and more control with his magic. "I think you are ready to move something heavier today Merlin." Iseldir announced when the two came for the lesson.

"I'm ready," Merlin said confidently.

At the training area, there was a large stone about the size to Iseldir's knee. When he stood next to it. "Merlin, the first few weeks have been about control. I've used the pebbles to help you focus on one object at a time. Today, I want you to focus on size. Think of the stone as no bigger then the pebbles. Don't worry if you don't get it the first time."

Merlin nodded before taking a deep breath. Extending his right hand out, Merlin concentrated his magic onto the stone. For a moment, nothing happened. Iseldir and Arthur both had their eyes on the Warlock. Merlin squinted his eyes harder at the rock, trying to block out all distractions. His hand began to waver, feeling the power of magic coursing through his body.

"Merlin!" The shout came from Arthur, startling him from his concentration. Turning around, Merlin just saw Arthur being suspended in the air about two feet from the ground. With out his magic holding him up, Arthur quickly fell as gravity took hold. Iseldir saved Arthur from a possible busing by catching him in time. Lowering him safely the rest of the way. "What was that all about?" Arthur asked seemingly annoyed about his unexpected flight.

"I don't know!" Merlin said defending himself. "I was focusing all my magic on the rock not you."

"Iseldir? Do you know why Merlin lifted me instead of the rock?"

The druid seemed to be deep in thought. "I'm not entirely sure, but perhaps it could be that we still need to work on control."

Merlin hung his head, seemingly disappointed. Iseldir went to place a fatherly hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Don't worry Merlin, you'll get this when the time is right."

"But I thought I was ready now." Merlin muttered.

"Patients is key Merlin." Iseldir advised. "Allow yourself to make mistakes, and then learn from them."

Merlin nodded, still not looking too happy.

Merlin kept trying for the rest of the day to move the stone. Eventually, his effort paid off. Merlin extended his hand once again before closing his eyes. Keeping his mind focused on directing his magic Merlin exhaled a calm breath, allowing the magic to flow through his fingertips.

"You did it Merlin!" Arthur said congratulating him. "Well done Merlin," Iseldir praised. Opening his eyes, Merlin saw the stone hovering a few inches above the ground. It wasn't high, but it was progress. Merlin smiled.

"I think that's enough for the day" Isledir said noticing Merlin's exhaustion. They both agreed, and headed off towards the smell of food.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked the next day when they were in the spot for magic training. Arthur marveled at the short time Merlin had been able to hover the stone he was practicing on. The Warlock in training was sitting cross legged on the ground, steadying the rock in front of him just higher than his head.

"What?" Merlin replied, trying to focus on two things at once.

"Do you know what day it will be next week?" Arthur asked him.

"Your birthday?" Merlin first guessed.

"No," Arthur answered.

"Is it something important Arthur? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Yes, I suppose it is important. To some people." Arthur told him.

Merlin repressed a sigh when realizing Arthur wouldn't wait till later. Lowering the large stone, Merlin turned to face Arthur. Raising an eyebrow.

"Next week, will be the celebration of twenty years of what my father would call "peace." Or rather, killing innocents who's only crime was having magic. My father does not know the meaning of the word "peace". Arthur sneered at the word. "He only sees what he wants, Camelot is not at peace."

Merlin started to grow angry. "He celebrates the death of those he killed?! Innocent people?"

Arthur nodded in bitterness. "I want to ask something of you."

Merlin controlled his righteous anger. "What is it?"

"I propose an opportunity. I say we go to Camelot, If you use magic at the feast, we will show my father's court we will not tolerate it. We need to show that there are people who will stand up to Uther Pendragon."

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, what do you think your father will do to us, or to the druids if we got caught?"

"We won't get caught Merlin. You forget, I was born and raised in that castle, I know the pattern's of the guard's posts. With my knowledge of Camelot's layout, we should be able to go in and come back out with out being suspected" Arthur tried to persuade.

"Think about this Arthur, if we get caught, IF," Merlin said seeing Arthur was about to interrupt. "What do you think he'll do? With you, he'll probably say you were influenced under a spell, and let you come back to Camelot. But with me, I will be sentenced to burn at the stake; and that is something I am not prepared to do."

Arthur could see Merlin's side of it. He had watched his friend burn a few short weeks ago. something he wished to never see again. Although, he was a worrier, a man of action. He believed starting a revolution would help bring hope for a change. Especially if they knew who was leading.

Arthur waited a few days, hoping to approach the subject again. When all the chores were finished, and Merlin was done with training. Arthur had some time to himself. He found a nice quiet place inside the camp for him to be alone, sharpening his sword. Arthur missed the sport, no one knew sword's play, why would they when magic was on their side. Dragging the palm sized rock across the steel once again, Arthur heard someone come up to him. "I've never seen you around here, are you new?"

Turning to the sound of the voice behind him, Arthur looked up at a young man not much older than Merlin. "Yes, I just came not too long ago."

"Why here? Do you have magic?"

"No magic, not that I'm aware of. Just needed a new start, and I was told here would be a good place. I'm Arthur by the way," he said reaching as they shook hands.

"Will."

"Merlin's friend?" Arthur asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, you know Merlin?"

Arthur nodded, "Oh yes. Hay Will, you've known Merlin a long time, perhaps you can help me with something."

Will sat down next to Arthur while he explained the discussion with Merlin earlier. "You're Arthur Pendragon!"

Arthur sighed, "yes, it's not a secret, everyone here knows who I am."

After Will came over the shock, he nodded. "I'm in, your right, someone needs to stand up to Uther."

Arthur was alone once again, as Will left to find Merlin. With out having to wait long, Will was dragging a reluctant Merlin behind him. "You told him?" Merlin accused Arthur.

"Yes, he told me. I think Arthur's idea is a good one Merlin" Will said.

"You think every idea is a good one Will." Merlin huffed to himself, "Fine, I'll do it."


	7. Chapter 7 Returning to Camelot

Chapter 7. Returning to Camelot

"Alright, the first thing we need to do is figure out a cover story." Arthur said when all three of them were inside the tent him and Merlin shared. "We'll be gone about five days."

"Five days?!" Merlin exclaimed, "Isn't that kind of pushing it?"

"From here, it'll take about two days to reach Camelot. The festive is in three after tomorrow. Then another two to make it back. So yes, five days, at least."

"Unless we run like hell when the knights are chasing us," Will pointed out. "Then we'll make it back in four."

"We're not going to get caught Will. I told you, I know that castle. I'm the best chance we have for this operation." Will eyed him critically if anything went wrong, both him and Merlin would be tried for treason. He needed to be sure Arthur was someone he could place his trust. Not just for him, but Merlin too. "So what's the plan?" Merlin asked trying to ease the tension.

Arthur thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I got it! Alright, how's this. I'll tell Iseldir I'm taking Merlin on a hunt."

"What?!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Think about it Merlin, it's a plausible excuse. A hunt could take a few days to catch any game. I've been taught how."

"I don't know," Merlin said unconvinced. "Five days for a hunt? I wouldn't wan't anyone to worry and come looking for us."

"Do you have any other Ideas? I'm open to suggestions."

"Well, how about saying I was homesick as a cover? I could request for you to come with. You know, become antiquated with my childhood home."

"Hum, that might work. Except, what if Iseldir or one of the druids comes to the house asking for us and we're not there?" Arthur questioned.

"The druids rarely show themselves in a populated area. With magic being banned on penalty of death, they keep more to themselves than risk being exposed. I see no reason why anyone would come to Ealdor." Merlin stated knowing more about them.

Arthur nodded. "Alright, then we'll use that excuse. What are you going to say Will? You can't exactly say the same thing."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered."

* * *

Arthur waited for Merlin outside the tent where he was talking or, rather convincing, Iseldir to let them leave for the supposed trip to Ealdor. Leaning up against one of the poles, Arthur crossed his arms in inpatients. Not much time later, Merlin emerged from from the tent. "Well?" Arthur asked walking in step next to him. Merlin smiled; "He said we could go."

The next morning, Merlin and Arthur were ready to leave. Each had a pack slung over a shoulder. Merlin couldn't help but feel nervous when they headed out of the camp. He felt secure with the druids. A different feeling when he was in Ealdor. Merlin always had to be guarded, now they were heading to the city that would see him executed if his magic was revealed. He just hoped Arthur knew what he was doing. Arthur on the other hand wasn't nervous, at least, not as much as Merlin was. Thanks to his father, he was taught to be a leader, and Arthur would use the trait now. To him, it was the beginning of a new era.

By midday, Arthur and Merlin were at the meeting place. To go all the way to Ealdor, it would take too much time. Time they couldn't lose. They found Will sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree with his arms behind his head. "Took you guys long enough."

"Well you didn't have to walk as far as we did." Merlin replied.

"I was beginning to think the plan was canceled."

"One thing about me Will," Arthur said to him, "I'm never one to turn down a challenge."

The day went by uneventful. Taking few breaks when needed and only using up a small amount of time. After walking all day, the three of them were exhausted. "We'll set camp up here" Arthur announced. Merlin and Will groaned as they sat down. "I think my blisters have blisters from walking so much." Will complained.

"What are you two doing?" Arthur asked staring down at them.

"What it looks like." Merlin answered him with out looking up from where he fell back on the ground, not having enough energy to sit up.

"When I said set up camp, it's not going to get done by itself."

"Why not?" Will suddenly said. "We have a magical Warlock with us." At that, Merlin poked his head up, "Oh sure, have me do all the work."

"It would take a lot less time Merlin." Arthur reasoned, "Would you mind?"

Merlin huffed, "Fine." Sitting up, Merlin's eyes flashed gold. Logs were lifted into the air from different directions summoned to one spot, stacking themselves into a neat pile. Another flash of gold, and a spark of flames ignited from the wood. Both Will and Arthur sat around the conjured fire holding out their hands to the warmth. "Ahh, toasty" Merlin just rolled his eyes at Will's comment.

Half an hour later, and full stomachs, Arthur noticed Will and Merlin looking ready to fall asleep. Shaking his head, Arthur spoke up. "Before the two of you nod off, we need to figure out who's going to take the first watch."

"First watch?" Will questioned.

Arthur nodded, "sleeping shifts. We can't all be asleep at the same time. Someone needs to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"We don't need to have shifts" Merlin chimed in.

Arthur gave an annoyed sigh. "Yes we do Mer _lin,_ or do you fancy being slaughters by bandits or eaten by a pack of hungry wolves in the middle of the night."

Will squinted his eyes in thought. "I don't think the bandits would kill us straight away, wouldn't the bandits search for anything useful first and then kill us?"

Merlin looked towards his friend. "No, I think they'll probably gloat about how easy it was how they captured three unsuspecting travelers, search us and the camp, then kill us."

"Unless the wolves get to us before the bandits do."

"True, though out of all of us, Arthur will probably be the one they smell first." Merlin beamed at the look on Arthur's face. "Oh stop being so serious Arthur. You need some sense of humor."

"Merlin," Arthur began. "if I'm not serious, then we'll never get anything done. We need to plan things out ahead of time so we're not stuck in the state of confusion."

"We don't have to plan out every single little detail Arthur, just let things happen naturally. Sure plan out the important parts, but not every minute of every day."

Merlin stared in wonder at his childhood friend, "In all my years of knowing you, I've never heard you give life lessons."

Will held a gleam in his eyes. "I seek to amaze my good fellow."

Pursing their lips together, the two friends waited to see who would crack first. A few seconds later, unable to to hold it in, the two burst out laughing. Arthur just stared at the pair, shaking his head again. "Alright, then tell me this, why don't we need to take watches Merlin?"

Calming down enough to be able to talk. Merlin wiped a stray tear away, "I can create a barrier that would block us from view. We would just blend into our surroundings."

"Okay, so no one would see us, what if they walk into us?" Arthur asked.

"I can make it so any living being would become oblivious to this small area. They would just walk around us" Merlin said with a satisfied smile.

"Alright Merlin, if your so confident we'll try it your way. But if we get ambushed, it's on you."

* * *

"We need to reach Camelot tonight" Arthur eyed the sun's progress across the sky as they walked. Judging it's place, it was probably three hours before noon.

"Stop worrying so much Arthur, we have plenty of time" Will replied.

"Arthur, when we reach Camelot, won't you be recognized by the guards?" Merlin pointed out.

"No, at least not by the guards at the gate. They see people passing through all the time, I don't look like a prince anymore, I should be able to pass by looking like a random commoner. As long as I don't draw attention to myself. I should be fine through out the city. Its the knights we have to avoid."

Just after nightfall, Arthur was the first to spot the white towers of Camelot. It was strange being back, since it no longer felt like home. "Alright, we're here."

Both Merlin and Will craned their necks towards the city. "It's so big," Merlin stated with amazed eyes. Arthur turned around to fine them still staring. "It's just a city."

"I know," Will replied the first to come out of their aw. "It's just, we've never seen a city before."

Arthur's eyebrow shot up in surprise. Once again forgetting how life was for other people. He'd been outside the city's walls for only a few weeks. Pulling a cloak out of his pack Arthur slung it around his shoulders, placing the hood over his head; Arthur lead the way.

"Halt" a guard at the gate held up his hand, refusing them entry.

Arthur, Will, and Merlin stopped. "Who are you and state your business here." A guard on the right side said with all seriousness.

"We are travelers here to take part of the festival tomorrow" Arthur spoke for them.

"By order of the king, any who enter the city must be searched for any items regarding sorcery."

Arthur motioned for Will and Merlin to hand over their packs for inspection. Once the guards were satisfied, their packs were returned. "Welcome to the city of Camelot, enjoy your stay." Arthur nodded in thanks as he passed.

"Talk about paranoid," Will muttered once they were out of earshot.

Arthur didn't disagree with him.

It didn't take long to find rooms at the inn. Once they were inside the small room. Will sighed and collapsed face first onto the far left of three single beds. "Finally."

"Alright, get some sleep." Arthur said throwing his pack on the middle bed claiming it. "We need to be on full alert for tomorrow."

"No arguments from me" Will's muffled voice sounded from the pillows. Merlin sat down on his temporary bed, pulling off his boots ready to get comfortable.

* * *

Hours later, Merlin laid awake. Sleep deciding not to come. Merlin gave in to the realization of his deprived rest and sat up. Rubbing his palms into his eyes, a dull throb has been forming across the temples for a while now. More annoying at first than a problem, but certainly growing none the less. Suddenly, the throb became much worse, pain assaulting him behind his eyes. Like a full splitting headache, except there was something else. In the mist of the pain Merlin felt as if there was another presence trying to force it's way in. Merlin began to panic. His breathing came out in short breaths. Frantically trying to think of a way to block this mental attack. Before he could do anything though, the presence seemed to sense his distress and began to pull away. Not completely, but enough to not make it overwhelming. Then Merlin felt the magic. It was something much, much older than his own. Trying to comfort him, as if proving it wasn't a threat Merlin originally made it out to be. Then he heard a voice.

" _Merlin_ "


	8. Chapter 8 The Beginning

**Hello everyone! Guess what, I'm back on continuing the story YAYYY! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I've just started to loose focus on this one for a while. I've been receiving recent notifications on followers and favorites on this story which helped me to get back into it. I'll do the best I can to keep posting. So without further adieu, onward forward!**

* * *

Light penetrated through the window. Making Arthur flicking open an eyelid. Rolling over to the sound of the door opening, Merlin and Will came in carrying trays of breakfast. Noise from already drunken men downstairs flooded the room.

"Don't those people have jobs?" Will asked annoyed.

"Apparently not. What's for breakfast?" Arthur threw off the thin covers as the trays were put down on the middle bed. "Sausages and eggs."

"By the way Arthur, you should be more aware of your surroundings" Will said holding up a brown pouch that made a jingle sound.

Arthur stared wide eyed at the bag. Patting down his tunic and breaches. "How did you get that?!"

Will let the bag go as Arthur snatched it back. "You're a heavy sleeper." Will answered. "Besides how else were we supposed to pay for breakfast?"

"Did you know about this Merlin?" Arthur asked turning to the unusually silent young man.

Merlin was staring at the floor almost lost in thought. "Sorry what?" Snapping his head back up once he realized he was spoken to.

"Haven't you been paying attention to this whole conversation?"

"More like an accusation really" Will stated.

"It's not an accusation if it's the truth!"

"Guys!?" Merlin almost shouted. Both turned to look at him. "Shouldn't we be going over the plan?"

Arthur gave one more glare at Will. Merlin just rolled his eyes at the two of them.

* * *

Arthur headed out of the inn about an hour later. They couldn't really do anything until the feast tonight where all the nobility would be there. Arthur went over all of the possible routes to take, and where to avoid the guards. Also where to meet up should they become separated. Arthur didn't think it would happen, but he pointed out it's good to be prepared for anything.

Merlin and Will decided to do some exploring around the city and would meet up with Arthur later at the appointed time and place. Keeping his head down, Arthur walked through the streets of Camelot. He knew it might be a risk, but there was a reason to his destination. Knocking on a wooden door to one of the houses in the lower town, Arthur waited for someone to answer. In a few moments, the door revealed to a blond haired women wearing a worn out apron. The women gasped out loud as soon as she saw who it was. Placing a hand over her mouth, eyes wide in surprise.

"Mrs. Connors?"

"Arth- Arthur. Is, is that you?"

Arthur smiled at the use of his name instead of sire. "Yes, Mrs. Connors, it's me. May I come in?"

"Of course." Mrs. Connors opened the door wider for him to step through. "Please, sit down Arthur, and do call me Mary, none of that Mrs. Connors." Arthur sat while Mary bustled about in the small kitchen. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No, no thank you. Is Mr. Connors here?"

"Jacob is at work I'm afraid. Is there something I can do?"

Arthur took a deep breath, "I wanted to talk to you about Lana."

As soon as he said those words, a cup slipped from her hands, shattering onto the floor. "Good heavens, how clumsy of me." Mary knelt on the ground, hands shaking as she reached to pick up the pieces. Before she could, Arthur reached out and grabbed her hands. When their eyes met, Arthur's heart almost broke. What he saw there was sorrow so deep, there was no natural spark of life. Arthur hated his father even more at that moment. Reaching an arm around the woman next to him, Mary just wept. Falling into his chest, Arthur held her as tears of his own flowed down his cheeks. They stayed like that for a while. Both seeking comfort from the other. When Arthur's legs started growing numb, Mary pulled back, whipping her eyes. "I'm sorry for breaking down like that Arthur. You shouldn't have had to see that."

"Never be sorry for what you're feeling."

"Jacob doesn't like to talk about it" she said giving a sniff.

"It must be hard."

Mary only nodded. "It would be much more comfortable if we sat at the table."

"Yes it would." Arthur said with a small smile. Helping her stand up, the two of them went to the table ignoring the broken cup.

"Now, what about Lana would you like to talk about?"

Arthur folded his hands in front of him "Mrs. Conner's, er, Mary. I want you to know that Lana was my best friend. She had opened a whole new world for me. I had no other friends that her, the knights were more mentors, and people I had to perform in front of. Lana helped me change for the better. I want to prove to her I can be the man she saw in me. So I am going to fight for her, for all of those who have magic. In order to do that, I have left my rights to the throne; at least for now.

Mary's eyes grew wide. "Arthur, are you certain that leaving is the best solution? I'm sure Lana wouldn't want you to give up everything you have."

"I wouldn't be able to bare living there any longer. Not with having to face the man that killed my best friend."

"But Arthur, even when you take the throne, the people still won't trust magic. Forcing the law back to what it once was will be just the same as taking it away."

"Then I will help prove that magic is not all evil. I promise you, that I will make Camelot a better place." Arthur reached into his tunic, pulling out a brown sack. "Here," he said pressing it into the women's hands. "I want you to have this. It's all the gold I was able to bring with me. It's not much, but it may just be enough to help you get your family some extra food."

"I can't accept this Arthur" she said sliding the coins back. "This is yours."

"Please. This will be much more useful here. I have no need of it."

Mary gave a real smile for the first time since Lana's death. "Thank you, Arthur. Thank you for everything."

* * *

"So Merlin, wanna tell me what happened back there?" Will asked as they were walking down the streets of Camelot. Briefly staring at the different items peddlers were selling.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened back at the room, while me and Arthur were having that little dispute" Will replied.

"You really should try and get along with him better Will. He's not that bad. Except for the snoring."

"Don't try to change the subject Merlin. I know you all too well. It was like, you were in another world or something."

"Alright, fine. Last night, after the two of you were asleep. I may have heard a voice." Merlin said uneasy.

"A voice?"

"Yeah. In my head."

Will stepped in front of Merlin. "You mean, like with 'youknowwhat?' Will asked knowing not to say the word magic in a place where you could get killed for even mentioning it.

Merlin nodded.

"Well, what did they say?"

Merlin shrugged. "Just my name."

"That's it? Nothing else?"

"No."

"And you have no idea who it might have been? Perhaps one of the druids?" Will sounded concerned.

"No," Merlin said again. "It didn't sound like any of them. The voice, It sounded old, ancient even. I've never heard anything like it before."

"Merlin, when we get back to the druids, I want you to tell them about this. Maybe they could help."

Merlin just sniggered. "And I'm supposed to listen to you because?"

"Because Merlin, I know how you don't use self-preservation. Just think of me as an older brother." Will smirked throwing an arm around him.

"Oh boy, just what I've always wanted." Merlin said sarcastically.

Will just smiled and left it at that. The two friends continued throughout Camelot. Passing the time till the banquet. Will was looking at an item a peddler was selling when something caught his eye. A woman with dark skin was picking up spilled laundry from the dirty street into a woven basket. Placing the item down on the shelf, Will made his way over to her. "May I be of some assistance?" he said in his most charming voice. The women looked up at him and smiled. "Why such a gentlemen, we don't see much of those anymore."

"I am a dying breed, may I?" he gestured towards the pile.

"It would be most appreciated, thank you."

Will knelt down, and helped her place the last of the clothing into the basket. Once that was done, both of them stood up.

"Thank you again, you didn't have to do that."

"Well what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I didn't help a women in need?" Will answered with a smile. "May I be so bold as to ask you your name?" Will asked.

The women giggled and blushed. "Guinevere , but you can call me Gwen."

"Gwen. A lovely name for a beautiful young lady."

"So you're a charmer as well?"

Will smiled. "I'm one of a kind. Well Gwen, I don't want to hold you up from where you were going. I'll let you get back to it."

"Wait, since you know my name, it would be only fair if I asked you yours."

"William, but most people call me Will."

"Well Will, it was nice to meet you."

"Like wise."

Will watched her go into the crowed. Once she disappeared, Will went back to the vender he left. Only to find Merlin missing.


End file.
